Kokoro Kodoku
by lirio azul
Summary: ..."No sé si llegué, a olvidar, o si nos volveremos a ver, lo único que se, es que es el final, del comienzo, y que entre él y yo lo único que hay o puede llegar a haber en un futuro, es una amistad. No sé que nos deparará el futuro. Pero voy despertando poco a poco y eso es lo importante . (Denle una oprtunidad porfavor)
1. Prologo: El final, del comienzo

Kuroko No Basket no me pertenece, creanme que si fuera mio abria 3 temporada, mis parejas fueran aun mas canon...y seria rica XD

**Kuroko Soledad. **

**1 capítulo (prologo): El final del comienzo.**

Mí corazón está agitado y bombea mucho más rápido de lo normal, pareciera qué va a estallar dentro dé mí pecho pero no puedo detenerlo, no después de lo qué acabó de hacer, ahora me doy cuenta de la gravedad de mis acciones, siempre he sido alguien duro de tratar, pero él...él era diferente porque siempre me tubo paciencia y vio algo que los demás no, una persona, y no un as para ganar cualquier partido de Basketball, pero ahora, al parecer eché todo a perder y me arrepiento demasiado, pero es tarde, y lo mejor qué puedo hacer, es dejar que los oficiales que ahora me llevan en una patrulla me dejen en ese internado al cual debí ir desde la primera vez qué él me lo dijo, por desgracia nunca le ise casó, siquiera al contemplar la situación en que nos encontrábamos, ahora entiendo la frase de "nadie sabe lo que tiene asta qué lo ve perdido", lo malo es que yo si sabía lo que tenia pero ni así lo cuide, ni le di el trato que merecía, la patrulla a comenzado a disminuir la velocidad, al parecer ya vamos a llegar, espero poder remendar en un futuro todo lo qué le ise a él, aunque estoy seguro que aun que los moretones físicos se le borrarán con el pasar del tiempo y los cuidados del hospital donde seguramente ahora mismo se encuentra, los moretones y golpes psicológicos y emocionales no serán nada fácil de borrar, solo espero encuentre alguien que lo merezca y lo cuide como yo no lo ise, pues entre él y yo, ya no ay nada que pueda arreglarse, no después de esta noche.

La patrulla se ha detenido completamente, eso me indica qué hemos llegado por fin, los oficiales se bajan y me abren la puerta del coche para después indicarme que me baje, al bajarme uno de ellos me quita las esposas qué traía puestas, según el estado soy peligroso para la sociedad y muy seguramente un futuro delincuente, pero él no dejó que me enviaran a un correccional ni mucho menos a la cárcel, aun no puedo creer que después de lo sucedido siga preocupándose por mi, así que gracias a akashi y murazakibara, lograron llegar a un acuerdo para enviarme aquí en lugar de dónde realmente merezco ir.

Se trata de un internado "especial", abierto por el estado, para ayudar a todos aquellos que fueron víctimas del maltrato en sus casa o su pareja, como el caso de él por mi culpa, pero también es para personas como yo, que fueron causantes de ese crimen, por culpa dé la maldita irá y unos asquerosos celos qué aunque quisiera no puedo controlar.

Los oficiales me indican que caminé, mientras uno de ellos lleva mi maleta en la cual traigo ropa, objetos personales y de aseo y mi inseparable balón de Basket.

Al caminar como por tres o cinco minutos -realmente no estoy seguro pues es de noche y ase horas qué perdí la noción del tiempo, de echo no se ni que hora es- llegamos a lo que parece una "casa" muy grande, algo entre una mancion, o bueno, lo que es, un internado, me rió internamente de mi mismo por las tonterías que pienso,

Al regresar de mis tontos pensamientos, me doy cuenta que uno de los oficiales que me acompañan llega asta la puerta para después tocar el timbre, al esperar unos segundos la puerta se abre y por ella sale una chica de buen ver y unos ojos y cabellos de un curioso rosa, aunque pensándolo bien no es como si mi cabello y ojos azul oscuro fueran muy comunes, después de salir completamente me sonríe delicadamente y comienza a hablar con el oficial, estoy seguro es sobre mí y mi situación.

Hasta ahora no he podido contemplar bien la fachada del internado, mucho menos sus jardines así que espero mañana salir para ver como es.

Ahora que me doy cuenta nadie aparte de él, akashi y murazakibara saben dé lo que esta pasando y estoy seguro seguirá así al menos que sea yo el que lo diga, y esto me deja tranquilo .

El oficial a dejado de hablar con la joven -supongo a llegado el momento- y el otro me entrega mi maleta con mis cosas, ella voltea a verme con una sonrisa sincera y ellos después de despedirse de ella -la cual aun no sé su nombre- solo me echan una mirada de "comportate y no agas nada de lo que te arrepientas...otra vez", veo como suben al coche y se alejan por el sendero por donde entramos.

Al voltear ella me ase un gesto para que entre en lo que sera mi casa los próximos meses o ...años.

Ya adentro veo que solo se encuentra un foco encendido, seguro que todos se encuentran dormidos pues es muy tarde, talvez la una o dos de la noche, no estoy seguro, talves sea mucho mas tardé, por la falta de luz solo alcanzo a ver un salón como recibidor y unas enormes escaleras en la parte de enfrente para subir a los pisos superiores, pues por dentro se ve aun mas grande.

Cuando fijo mi mirada veo como ella a comenzado a subir y me indica que suba, al llegar a su lado comienza a decirme que se llama Momoi Satsuki y que me llevara a la que sera mi habitación -realmente agradecería que no tuviera que compartirla - al parecer no tengo suerte porque me dice que mi compañero llegara mañana pues ha ido a visitar a sus padres, solo espero no me cause problemas.

Por fin llegamos a una puerta blanca como las otras, con el numero 78 , en la tercer planta, me abre la puerta y me da unas llaves, me comenta con una sonrisa que el desayuno se sirve a las 8:30 y que ahora es momento de que duerma -al parecer tiene una sonrisa interminable- al escuchar su comentario me doy cuenta de mi cansancio físico pero aun mas emocionalmente hablando, solo cuando oigo la puerta cerrarse me doy cuenta que se ha ido, seguro vio mi lucha interna y decidió que era mejor retirarse, solo por ese gesto sé qué nos llevaremos bien.

Dejo caer mi maleta a un lado de la cama que se ve desocupada pues la otra tiene algunas cosas aunque muy ordenadas -al menos mi compañero es limpio y ordenado- pienso para mis adentros, para después dejarme caer en la que sera mi cama de aquí asta que logre controlar mi ira o el estado deje de pensar que soy peligroso.

Ya aquí comienzo a pensar en todo, pero no puedo hallar ninguna solución porqué tal vez simplemente no la hay para esta situación, suspiro al recordar todo, solo espero me baya bien y me sirva de algo mi estancia en este lugar, pero lo que mas espero es que él este bien, se mejore y encuentre a alguien que lo quiera y cure todas sus heridas, y vea esa joya que se encuentra dentro de el, al ver mas aya de sus miradas.

No se como sera el futuro ni tampoco si nos volveremos a ver , lo único que se es que es el final, del comienzo.

...

...

Notas de autora (que bien se siente poner esto XD) :

Hola soy yo otra vez, se muy bien que apenas comencé el otro fic de "papás" pero simplemente no podia quitarme la idea de la cabeza, este a diferencia del otro ficc que es casi todo humor y romance, aunque con uno que otro dramilla, este sera mas drama, un poco de tristesa, pero no todo sera angst pues tendra sus momentos humorísticos y empalagosos n.n

Si alguien por aqui a leido los ficcs "Uno mas en el equipo" , su antecesor y "Uno mas en la cancha" pueden darse una idea,pero no copie nada porqué no es igual, de echo talves solo tenga la idea del antecesor, pero lo demas sera diferente pues las parejas, algunas o mejor dicho muchas son diferentes, asi que Shiga-san donde quiera que estes, no te conozco pero este ficc es dedicado a ti, por ser mi mejor mala influencia XD porqué tu me inspirastes ya que tu ficc simple mente me enamoro,asi que aquéllos que no los han leído ...que esperan?

Por favor denle una oportunidad a este nuevo proyecto y tenganme paciencia porque estoy en mis ultimas semanas de clases y por esa razon tengo muchos trabajos y proyectos, asi que ahorita al principio tardare en actualizar, pido disculpas por adelantado.

De una vez les aviso que me verán mucho por este fandom pues tengo demasiadas ideas c: y tengo pensado subir todas esas locas historias que estan en mi cabeza.

Intentare echarle todas las ganas a cada uno de mis proyectos y me gustaria ver que piensan de este fic, del otro de papas? Y los otros que subire proximamente, algunos tendran muuúcho humor, muúucho amor empalogoso, pero tambien pondre algo triston y melodramatico, pues intentare aser cosas distintas y que no sean repetitivas y tediosas :3 , bueno algo que no cambiara mucho son las parejas, pero tambien si quieren que intente algo mas para escribir como dije en el otro fic, pueden desirme y are mi esfuerzo para realizar aquellas ideas que tengan, ademas de incluir algunas cosillas que puedan integrarce ala historia y las parejas que pondré

las parejas que me gustan de este fandom son varias si qieren saber me dicen y al proximo capitulo les digo :3 , ademas estoy abierta a opciones...asi que aqi tienen una puerta abierta para para que sus mas oscuros deseos sen echos realidad (solo diganlo y yo intentare realizarlo) ...solo una cosita negativa (talvez) nunca he escrito lemon asi que no se si ponga ni tampoco estoy segura como saldria si lo llegaran a pedir... n.n' gomen gomen

Los quiero a todos y mas aquellos que se toman un poco de su valioso tiempo para decirme que piensan, pero tambien gracias a aquellos que no dejan comentario pues yo era uno de ellos XD ...asi que sean bienvenidos a esta nueva historia.

les prometo que actualiza muy pronto el ficc de ¿papas?...

Bay y espero les aiga gustado..nos vemos ala proxima n.n


	2. Despertándose poco a poco

**2 capitulo: **

**Despertándose poco a poco. **

Poco a poco voy tomando conciencia de mí, pero aun así no logro abrir los ojos y mi cabeza duele horrores, al parecer estoy en algún hospital, pues siento algo rodear mis costillas, mi cabeza y una muñeca, deduzco son vendas, aun no logro creer que dejé que llegáramos a esta situación, pero ya no ay vuelta atrás.

Seguro ahorita él se encuentra en aquel internado, al cual debió ir desde hace mucho, pero jamás me iso caso pues su orgullo es más fuerte que lo que yo le llegara a decir.

Se preguntarán quien soy y el porqué de mis pensamientos -ya que si quiera puedo abrir los ojos ni la boca pues los siento hinchados-, mi nombre es Kise Ryouta, soy o era -pues no sé como haiga quedado- un modelo que comenzaba el apogeo en su carrera con solo 17 años de edad, ahora mismo como ya dije anteriormente, seguro me encuentro en algún hospital o clínica.

¿La causa? Mi novio, o mejor dicho ex novio Aomine Daiki.

Realmente no recuerdo ase cuanto que sucedió pues quede inconsciente y algún tiempo después logre despertar cuando alguien había entrado a la casa, el cual gracias a dios no era él, después, seguro, fue el momento en que me trajeron aquí, deje bien claro que no quería que le isieran algo, mucho menos que llegará a meterlo a la cárcel, aun que sepa que sería lo justo, pero no me sentiría feliz pues realmente llegue a quererlo y sigo asiéndolo aun después de todo lo acontecido.

Aun puedo escuchar sus palabras déspotas, despiadadas, y sentir sus golpes contra mi ser, su pie incrustándose en mis costillas, su puño contra mi rostro una y otra vez sin piedad alguna y sus manos aprisionando cada parte de cuerpo, en el cual cada vez dejaba mas hematomas en mi piel y mas heridas en mi alma, esa forma de tocarme que en vez de causarme algún placer, solo provoco gritos de dolor de parte mía.

Mi cuerpo se niega a responder, solo sé que me encuentro en una camilla, mi labio arde, seguro lo tengo partido.

Comienzo a sentir dolor, mucho dolor.

No lo sentía tal vez por la medicación que me implementaron, pero ahora estoy comenzando a darme cuenta de lo grave de mi situación física.

Gimo pues es el único sonido que puedo llegar a producir.

Comienzo a intentar mover mi mano y brazo para poder palpar el estado en el que me encuentro, con un resultado muy lento pues apenas y puedo moverlos, pero así logro llegar a mis costillas y siento que ciertamente como ya había deducido las tengo envueltas en vendas, palpo un poco mas y pongo un poco de presión.

Duele asquerosamente horrible, puedo sentir mis costillas que anteriormente habían estado rotas, puestas en su lugar, tal vez esa era la razón por la que no podía respirar con facilidad antes de que murazakibara-chi me encontrara, le hablara a akashi-chi y me trajeran aquí para que atendieran mis heridas, las cuales muchas de ellas ya se encontraban secas y tenía algunas manchas de sangre en el mismo estado, después de eso no se qué paso ni cuánto tiempo ha pasado.

Subo la mano lentamente hasta mi rostro, gimo, esto no es nada bueno, tengo un costado, en la parte alta, cerca de la sien, completamente cocido, además un ojo completamente hinchado y el labio abierto, seguramente dejara marca, al parecer mi carrera se ha acabado, pues un modelo trabaja con, no solo su cuerpo, pues su aspecto es muy importante.

Puedo sentir como pequeñas lágrimas escurren por mis mejillas y leves sollozos salen de mi boca.

Me duele, me duele demasiado, y no solo es el dolor físico, si no el hecho, de que la persona que había dicho que me quería, me causara todo esto, solo por dejarse dominar por la ira y unos celos injustificados.

Sé que parte de la culpa fue mía al no poner un alto en la situación, además de separarlo de la primer persona que quiso y que por mi culpa no tubo, al parecer su corazón nunca fue completamente mío, de hecho esto lleva tiempo que comenzó, y un detonante es mi propio trabajó, pues él es muy celoso y yo al ser modelo tenía muchas y muchos seguidores, algo que no le gustaba, después de esas situaciones comenzó a echarme en cara que por mi culpa no lo tubo a él, desde ese día decidí que lo mejor era no contradecirlo para que se diera cuenta que no había tomado una mala decisión pues yo lo quería mucho, además de no crear ninguna situación para que sus celos despertaran, pero al parecer todo fue en vano.

Luego de las primeras discusiones pensé que se calmaría y todo seguiría "color de rosa" -lo cual realmente era un sueño para mí-

Pero no fue así, ya que le siguieron gritos, empujones, leves golpes y varias veces me acorralaba contra la pared a base de amenazas.

Hasta que un día literalmente me quiso obligar a base de golpes que tuviera relaciones con el -lo cual no quería pues estaba asustado ya que iba a ser mi primera vez pues nunca habíamos llegado tan lejos en nuestra relación a pesar de llevar juntos casi dos años y era la primer persona de la que me enamoraba- ese día fue muy doloroso pues ni siquiera se compadeció de mí, lo bueno es que al parecer se aburrió de tocarme y golpearme, no termino lo que quería realizar -entonces al menos me dejo lo único que me quedaba, mí virginidad- me soltó, tomo las llaves de su moto junto su chaqueta y se fue.

Dos días después quise irme -pues por culpa de los moretones no pude moverme antes- ya que vivíamos juntos, pero el llego en ese momento, me detuvo y me empujo contra la pared gritando que a donde carajos iba, y que ya que tanto andaba de urgido por tenerlo hasta alejarlo de él, pues que no me largara y me aguantara -ese día no me dejo inconsciente- logre mantenerme despierto y cure algunos rasguños.

Después akashi-chi fue a visitarme para ver cómo estaba pues dijo que presentía algo estaba mal, ese día fue aun peor, después de que se fue comenzó a inculparme de que lo engañaba seguramente con él, lo cual le dije era ilógico pues él y yo casi no nos veíamos, pero no le basto lo que dije y aun que tuviera algunos hematomas de la anterior golpiza.

El comenzó a golpearme como si no hubiera un mañana, a gritarme de cosas horribles y fue ese día por el que ahora me encuentro en este lugar con más moretones y heridas de las que puedo contar.

Sé que las heridas físicas sanaran aunque no estoy seguro como quedare por las cicatrices.

Pero algo de lo que estoy seguro es que mis heridas interiores, psicológicas, emocionales, jamás sanaran, tal vez no logre olvidar este incidente, no vuelva a confiar, dejar siquiera que me lleguen a tocar, mucho menos enamorarme de alguien más.

Ni siquiera puedo mover un poco mi cuerpo pues lo siento pesado, adolorido, mortalmente golpeado y humillado.

No puedo dejar de llorar, ni que mi boca deje de producir sollozos, pues no quiero que nadie me vea así.

No sé si llegué, a olvidar, o si nos volveremos a ver, lo único que se, es que es el final, del comienzo, y que entre él y yo lo único que hay o puede llegar a haber en un futuro es una amistad.

No sé que nos deparará el futuro.

Pero voy despertando poco a poco y eso es lo importante por ahora.


End file.
